1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a master cylinder of a hydraulic brake system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Master brake cylinder apparatuses are known in the prior art. One such apparatus is disclosed in Chinese Patent Application CN201300831Y by Zhong et al.
The Zhong et al. application discloses a master brake cylinder apparatus including a piston having a cup shape with a tubular wall extending about an axis between a mouth end and a seat. The piston has a retaining ring projecting radially inward from the tubular wall to define a first catch shoulder facing the seat, with the retaining ring presenting a first ramp extending radially upward and inward from the tubular wall toward the axis and axially away from the mouth end of the piston, and the retaining ring presenting an inner wall extending from the first ramp in an axial direction and terminating at the first catch shoulder.
The Zhong et al. application also discloses a spring retainer having a cup shape with a side wall extending axially from a base to a distal end and defining a plurality of slots to present a plurality of fingers between the slots. The spring retainer includes a tang projecting radially outward at the distal end of each of the fingers to define a second ramp connected by an axially extending peripheral wall to a second catch shoulder. Each of the slots are defined by two edges extending from the distal end to a bottom end having a semi-circular shape and defining a lowermost point.